What Happens at the Mountain, Stays at the Mountain
by The.Shadow.Night
Summary: A lot of strange things happen at Mt. Justice that no one knows about. The teens who reside within have made a solemn vow that what happens at the Mountain, stays at the Mountain. And the Justice League agrees that is wise. Random, cracky, one shots.
1. Glitter

**Glitter**

**(AKA Who gave the Martian Batman's credit card?)**

M'gann sat in the living room watching a show about crafting. She had been trying to pick up some new hobbies recently, after burning the kitchen down. Again.

So, she had been learning the beauty of making snowflakes out of simple pieces of paper. She had made several in the course of watching the show, and now was watching for the secret of how the ones they made were so much prettier.

"The final step in our craft today is to add a touch of glue and sprinkle white and silver glitter over the snowflake."

M'gann looked at the TV, confused. What was glitter? She hadn't heard anything about the substance from the shows Uncle J'onn had sent to Mars. But she needed it if she wanted to complete her craft.

She took the credit card Batman had left for emergencies, because this was an emergency, and went to Happy Harbor's local craft store. There, she was directed to a whole row of the 'glitter'.

There was a rainbow of colors in different sizes and types. Any color she wanted was available to be purchased.

She quickly located the white glitter and opened the container curiously. The substance inside was like a powder that sparkled. A tiny touch adhered it to her skin.

She laughed and tossed a bit in the air. It fell down giving everything a sparkly hue. If all glitter was like this, she wanted to play with it.

She grabbed a buggy and filled it to the top with vials and jars of glitter. But that wasn't going to be enough for her new plan of what to do with it. She purchased what she had gotten and went back to the Mountain.

As soon as she arrived at the Mountain, she hopped on the computer and started searching on Google. Using the credit card she was able to purchase a literal ton of glitter, as well as several other items. She had it shipped rush, so it would be there the next day.

And then she waited.

The next day, while everyone was out, the package was delivered. M'gann quickly got to work on setting everything up.

She finished just as Robin, Wally, and Artemis were arriving at the Mountain.

"Hey, M'gann," Robin waved at her with a grin.

M'gann was nearly shaking with excitement. They took a seat in the living room, just as she thought they would, and she pulled the cord.

Glitter started to rain from the ceiling, coating the teens in a thin layer. M'gann flew in and started spinning in circles under the shower, laughing.

"What's going on?" Wally asked, holding a pillow over his head to protect his manliness.

"It's glitter!" M'gann said happily.

The others just looked at her with disbelief.

"Why is there glitter raining from the ceiling?" Artemis asked.

"I found some at the craft store, and it was so much fun, I thought it would be a good idea to get a lot of it and have it rain glitter!" M'gann explained.

Everything in the room was covered in about an inch of glitter. Robin decided to just go with it and started dancing in the glitter. His wrist computer started playing "Singing in the Rain."

Artemis rolled her eyes and left. Wally was still huddled under the pillow to protect from the glitter storm.

M'gann and Robin froze as Batman entered the room. He glared at the two, looked up at the glitter, and then glared at them again.

"Why is there a charge on my credit card for a ton of glitter?"

* * *

**So, new story. Hope you like it. This is going to be completely cracky and random, so don't you dare go looking for plot or seriousness in any form. **

**Have a nice day,**

**Shadow**


	2. Swimming

**What Happens at the Mountain, Stays at the Mountain**

**Swimming**

**(AKA Kaldur's idea of training)**

Kaldur had been leading the team for a good while now and had learned the importance of training for later in the field. He had talked to his teammates, and they hadn't had much training under the water. He had decided to remedy that.

They stood in front of him, curious as to why he had called them all there.

"It has come to my attention that you have little training in fighting underwater. I hope to teach you some things today," Kaldur said.

Wally raised his hand. "So we're going to the beach? Sweet!"

He and Robin hi-fived. Kaldur smirked.

"Not exactly."

He pulled out his water bearers and started funneling water from the sea into the Mountain. His teammates looked at him like he was crazy and tried to stop him to no avail. Robin handed out rebreathers to everyone as the Mountain continued to fill.

"What are you doing?" Megan asked.

"Training. If you can defeat me in the water, I shall drain the Mountain," Kaldur replied.

Seconds later, they were engulfed in water.

_Mental link established, _Megan sent to everyone except Kaldur.

_What does he think he's doing? _Artemis sent angrily.

Wally was using his super speed to shoot around the room. _This is kinda fun!_

Robin looked at Kaldur analytically. _I think he's taking a nap._

The group looked over at Kaldur who was lying back in the water. His eyes were closed and it did look like he was seeping. The teens moved away to plot in peace.

Kaldur was relaxing in the water. He had truly been missing Atlantis. It was his home, and he could never forget that. The ocean called to him, and it was only times like these he could head that call.

Suddenly, the Team attacked from all sides. Kaldur had no chance. That is, he had no chance if he couldn't magically control water and had training to pick up when things were swimming near him.

Everyone ended up disoriented, swirling around in the saltwater. Kaldur relaxed once again. It would take them time to think of a new plan.

Robin took charge. He had wanted to see what his teammates could do in water, and apparently it wasn't much. But this wasn't the best way to train them. He'd have to talk to Batman about that.

While the others were discussing a new plan of attack, Robin gently pushed a pellet towards Kaldur. It was so small he wouldn't feel it coming until it was too late.

Kaldur started feeling a bit guilty. This wasn't really about training, this was more about him being attracted to the ocean. This wasn't a very good training exercise, and he should know better as leader.

He quickly drained the Mountain. Robin watched, curious about the pellet. The others looked confused, wondering why Kaldur had changed his mind.

"We shall train in the water another day in a different way," Kaldur stated calmly.

Seconds later, he was frozen in a layer of ice. His teammates stood in shock.

That is, until Wally started laughing. "You rock, dude."

Robin hi-fived him again. "I know."

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter up :) Hope you guys like this one, I've been wrestling with it for a while now. Off to write another chapter for another story, which you all should read hint hint nudge nudge.**

**Have a cool day,**

**Shadow**


End file.
